Rhea
Rhea is one of the titans that were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia. Along with Kronos, Rhea bore three sons - Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, who would go on to become ruling deities on the planet Earth in the Greek Pantheon. Kronos consumed all of his children, including Hades and Poseidon, when he felt threatened by them but Rhea hid Zeus in a Plotline on the planet Earth where he would later betray the titans by aiding the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprison each titan at the centre of galaxies throughout the NeSiverse. In return the children of Kronos were released but Rhea remains imprisoned, even after the defeat of the twelve. History Greek Legends Origin The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as ZeusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Notes Britt's Commentary "Rhea is very loosely based on the original RheaRhea (mythology) article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia. where she was a titanTitan (mythology) article, Wikipedia. and mother to ZeusZeus article, Wikipedia. and had to hide him from his father, CronusCronus article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Leg Characters Category:Greek Legends Characters Category:Titans Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Deities Category:Narrative Deities Category:Mother Characters